The HigurashiSaotome family reunion
by FlyingOnWingsOfCrazy
Summary: Ranma and Kagome are Cousins, and their annual SaotomeHigurashi family reunion has come. chaos comes, leave your sanity behind or cling onto your sence of humor


Carmen: ok this is a Ranma/ Inuyasha crossover story

Disclaimer: All of these characters and places belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Summary: Ranma and Kagome are Cousins, and their annual Saotome/Higurashi family reunion has come.

-----

"Ranma, Prepare to die!" screamed Ryoga as he used the Bakusai Tenketsu technique, which Ranma easily dodged.

"P-Chan, you couldn't defeat me if you tried" Ranma taunted.

"Stop calling me that! YOU'RE SO DEAD!!!" Ryoga shouted as he threw countless bandanas at Ranma, which he easily dodged. He took out a bucket of cold water, and splashed Ryoga with it. P-Chan began to squeal as he scratched at Ranma's face. Ranma picked up the pig by the bandana around it's neck, dangling it in mid air.

"Boy that's enough." Genma Saotome stepped up to his son, hitting him on the head. "We have to go."

"Go where, pop?"

"The sunset shrine, where our relatives live, its time for the Saotome/Higurashi family reunion. The Tendos are coming as well, since you're engaged to Akane."

Ranma sighed. He had never met his cousin. He heard she was very sickly, occasionally coming down with numerous illnesses. He went to his room to find everything was packed up.

"When are we leaving? he asked as he sat down, putting P-Chan on his lap, absentmindedly scratching behind his ear. P-Chan glared at Ranma. Obviously, he did NOT like this.

"Tomorrow" his father replied, before he fell asleep, Ranma put P-Chan on the ground them said to him "alright piggy, go back to Akane."

Needless to say, Ryoga was too shocked to move. Ranma had told him to go to Akane. This was NOT good.

-----

Akane looked at the time. 8 am. It was time to go to the reunion.

They walked to the Neko café, because Cologne said she would take care of Happosai, however, this caused a ruckus since Shampoo found out that Ranma was leaving.

"Ranma take Shampoo along! Ranma is Shampoo's!" Shampoo kept shouting.

"Why don't we take Shampoo along? She's not too bad." Kasumi smiled, always being the nice one

"Three reasons. One: if we bring her along, we need to bring Moose along. Two, bringing her pisses off Akane. Three: we are already bringing one out of the family person" Ranma sighed.

"oh nonsense, we can bring them." Kasumi smiled, much to the delight of Shampoo.

In the end, Shampoo, Moose, and Ukyo were brought thanks to Kasumi's kindness. They boarded the train and left.

-----

"WHAT!!!" Inuyasha shouted, causing Kagome to sigh

"I SAID I'll be gone for a week. My cousins are visiting, and they are bringing friends. This is a very important time, because this will be the first time I meet my cousins. By the way Inuyasha, if you want to come, you'll have to cover up your ears. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Koga, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kohaku, Kikyo and Ayame have already gone ahead." Kagome spat out, before disappearing beyond the well.

"whaaaaaaaaattt?!?!?!?" Inuyasha cried before entering the well.

When he reached Kagome's time, he heard a voice similar to his own.

"Hi! So you are my cousin Kagome?" it said

"Yep, I am! And you must be Ranma!" Kagome responded.

"Yea, and this is Akane, my fiancée, Kasumi, Nabiki, her older sisters, Soun, her father, Ryoga, a friend of mine, Shampoo, my other fiancée, Moose, a friend of hers, and Ukyo, my third fiancée, Nadoka, my mother, and Genma, my father" Ranma spoke, while Inuyasha walked out of the well house.

"Hey Kagome, why the hell did you leave me behind?" he growled.

"These are my friends and family" Kagome continued, ignoring Inuyasha. "Kikyo, who I am a reincarnation of, Koga, a friend of mine, Ayame, his fiancée, Inuyasha, a friend of mine, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother, Sango, a friend of mine, Kohaku, her litter brother, Miroku, another friend, Kirara, Sango's pet, Sota, my little brother, my mother and my grandfather!"

"Kagome!!! HELLO?" Inuyasha carried on, until Kagome got pissed.

"Inuyasha… OSUWARI!" she shouted, causing him to face plant right onto the ground everyone watching stepped back carefully, except for Akane, who took this opportunity to play with Inuyasha's ears.

"Are these real?"

End chapter one

Read and review, no flames.


End file.
